


Burning

by Grasshopper01



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Sidlotte poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grasshopper01/pseuds/Grasshopper01
Summary: Sidney and Charlotte are fire.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Kudos: 35





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little something.

You set fire to me 

Embers stirred in my heart

You set fire to me

Flames danced on your tongue

You set fire to me

Now I burn most complete

You set fire to me

It cannot be undone

**Author's Note:**

> Literally the quickest thing I've ever written. 😅 Haven't written poetry in a loooong while, but I was inspired and it happened, so...
> 
> I have a Christmas something I'm finishing up, so keep an eye out.


End file.
